


Movie Night

by Short_n_Fictional



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Random & Short, Wrote this at midnight, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_n_Fictional/pseuds/Short_n_Fictional
Summary: "'Okay. But where’s the popcorn?' He made a move to get up. Cress flopped over him so he wouldn’t move.'Don’t go!' She was a burrito of blankets snuggling up to him. He laughed, ruffling her hair.'But… we need popcorn. It’s not movie night without popcorn.' He stood and grabbed her torso, flipping her over his shoulder fireman-style. Cress squealed loudly and wriggled around in her blanket-burrito.'C’mon, lazybones,' Thorne teased. 'The popcorn awaits.'”Just some Cresswell fluff for your Cresswell needs. Wrote at 12am, so this is kind of random.





	Movie Night

Cress yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Having just finished her coding for Cinder and Kai’s new palace security system, Cress was sleepy and ready to relax and watch some of her favorite dramas. She twirled once, letting her cotton dress spin around her knees, and made her way over to the Rampion’s makeshift sitting room.

Cress flopped down on the worn couch and smiled. From this room, she could hear Thorne taking a shower and humming to himself and the showerhead—she recognized the tune as one of the songs she had been singing earlier.

The netscreen turned on and Cress signed in to Netflix. She and Thorne had been searching for a new tv series to binge-watch—Cinder and Kai had recommended a couple, but Cress wasn't really into the whole crime-fighting genre. She preferred  _ Glee _ .

Her toes curled up in the blanket she’d grabbed and Cress began to sing quietly to herself as she scrolled through their watchlist. Nothing looked exciting until she stumbled across something she didn’t think she would find.

Because Cress certainly hadn't added  _ Sophia the First  _ to the list. It was a kids’ show, and she couldn't imagine why this tv series would show up here, unless—

Of course. Cress burst out laughing. 

From the hallway, she could see steam pouring out of the bathroom as she heard Thorne’s voice drift from the hall: “what’s so funny, babe? It wasn’t that long of a shower this time.”

Cress rolled her eyes—Thorne had recently begun to use that ridiculous term of affection to flatter her—and continued to giggle. She said innocently, “Carswell, I can’t imagine why a Disney Jr. special would appear as a priority on our watchlist.”

He was grinning sheepishly as he strided into the room, tugging on his shirt. “Sometimes it’s relaxing to just watch something simple. Plus, I can’t help but imagine how gorgeous I’d look in that gown.”

“I’m sure it would really bring out your eyes.”

He struck a pose and batted his eyes before sitting down next to her. Talk about charisma.

Thorne tried to grab the remote out of her hands, but Cress swiped it away and rested her head on his shoulder. He gave up and began playing with her hair. “So, what movie are we watching tonight?”

Cress nuzzled closer to him and claimed, “I haven't found anything yet. Nothing new.”

“We can watch  _ Tangled _ ...”

“We can watch some movie we haven't seen more than once in the past month.”

“Okay. But where’s the popcorn?” He made a move to get up. Cress flopped over him so he wouldn’t move.

“Don’t go!” She was a burrito of blankets snuggling up to him. He laughed, ruffling her hair.

“But… we need popcorn. It’s not movie night without popcorn.” He stood and grabbed her torso, flipping her over his shoulder fireman-style. Cress squealed loudly and wriggled around in her blanket-burrito.

“C’mon, lazybones,” Thorne teased. “The popcorn awaits.”

Cress gave up and let him carry her into the kitchen to set her down on the counter. “What is this sudden obsession over the popcorn?” she laughed.

Thorne gave her a pointed look and said solemnly, “‘tis not movie night without the popcorn, Miss. I believed you knew the expectations.”

She giggled and swung her feet back and forth, sitting on the counter. Cress watched Thorne grab the bag of popcorn and set it in the microwave. “Those things should be illegal, you know,” she pointed out.

“What, microwaves? They’ve only burnt down and caused destruction to people’s homes all over earth. Nothing to fear.”

“They used to be very useful. Newer tech has outshined the second-era box of doom.”

“Geez, what stories have you heard? Er—read?  _ Box of doom  _ seems very exaggerated.” Thorne poked her nose and turned to the dishes, eyed them warily, and leaned back against the counter. 

“Those dishes aren't going to do themselves!”

“Maybe they will. They would  _ outshine _ the  _ box of doom _ .”

Cress playfully nudged him with her bare toes, and he grabbed her foot and lightly tickled. Cress shrieked and kicked wildly, causing Thorne to laugh harder. He kissed her then, and Cress was still laughing as she dug her hands into his hair and kissed him back.

After a full thirty seconds of just enjoying the feel of each other’s lips against their own, Cress broke away. Thorne frowned and she said, “I smell smoke.”

They both turned to the microwave, which was emitting smoke and the loud noise of popping. They had been oblivious to it before.

“Turn it off!”

Thorne leaped across the kitchen and hastily pressed the  _ end  _ button. He swung open the microwave and a whole cloud of black smoke came pouring out, and Cress coughed as she slid to the floor. Thorne sat down next to her. “Well,” he began, “it’s a good thing we’re in space. If someone were to see this mess, they’d think us irresponsible!”

“Yeah, it's a good thing. We’ll probably just suffocate in here as the smoke fills our lungs.”

“You’re not allowed to be the pessimist. That’s Jacin’s job.”

Cress stood tentatively and peek inside the dreaded microwave, where the bag of popcorn was blackened and the popcorn all burnt. 

“You know,” said Thorne, “I bet we have some ice cream in the freezer.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What is this mess? When did Disney Jr. come into my fanfiction? The magic of writing about your OTP at midnight, people. You're welcome.


End file.
